


The Little Things

by hellorflying



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Heartache, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellorflying/pseuds/hellorflying
Summary: Pre season 5. Written before season 5 aired.4 months after Lucifer left, Chloe is still reeling with the aftermath of his departure. The only thing that makes her feel connected to Lucifer is the necklace he once gave her...so when she can't find said beloved necklace, she might freak out just a little bit. Luckily, Trixie is right there by her side.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am new to AO3. So far I have only been writing on fanfiction.net, but I thought it was about time that I create an account here too. Anyway, I hope you'll like my stories..feedback etc. is always greatly appreciated!

"Trixie, breakfast is ready."

With the spatula Chloe placed the omelette on a plate. Omelette with pepper and cheese was her daughter's favorite and Chloe gladly made it for her every once in a while. Sadly, she had to admit that in the past few months she might have neglected her duties just a tiny little bit. At least when it came to Trixie. She had thrown herself into work and went out with Maze just a tiny bit too often. Neither one of those options had been particularly healthy, especially the latter one. And it didn't really help either. Focusing on work didn't brought about the much needed distraction since she was almost constantly reminded of Lucifer. Or rather of Lucifer's absence. And drinking, well, it only numbed the pain for so long.

And when she came home, after a long day at work or a trip to the bar, she often didn't feel like talking. To anybody. After all what was there to talk about? Lucifer was gone. It was as simple as that. Much rather she pretended that everything was okay, even though it was clearly not. Especially the first month after Lucifer had left - without any details on whether he would ever return - had been hard. For her and therefore also for Trixie. But as of today 4 months had passed ever since she had told him that she loved him and begged him to stay. And somehow she had managed to return to some kind of rhythm. She constantly tried to remind herself that he would never come back, but she couldn't help holding on to the faint whiff of hope that maybe he would. Someday.

Her hand automatically reached for the necklace that he had once given her. It was a birthday present, probably the best one he could have ever made her, and she had been extremely touched by the gesture. And it was the only thing that made her feel like he wasn't totally gone, like he was still walking on this earth. The bullet had marked the beginning of their partnership and as she came to realize only years later it was also a symbol of the love they shared. He was the devil, he was immortal, but somehow, for reasons neither of them could quite comprehend, she made him vulnerable.

However, her fingertips only came in touch with her pale skin, where she should have felt the cold metal of the necklace. Hectically, she looked down on herself and indeed, the necklace wasn't there. She felt the blood rush to her ears, as she checked the backpockets of her jeans whilst her eyes darted anxiously from the stove to the sofa and back. This couldn't be happening.

She had thought about throwing it away or maybe at least no longer wearing it about a dozen times, because a part of her was angry with him. Though she technically knew he didn't have much of a choice, she was still angry with him. Or rather with god and the whole damn universe. It just wasn't fair. After all their ups and downs they had finally been on the same page and then he had slipped right out of her hands - quite literally actually. And here she was, holding on to what felt like the only thing she had left of him, knowing fully well that she would probably never move on as long as she was keeping that necklace. But despite that, she just didn't have the heart to throw it out. 

"Damn it." she cursed and rushed over to the couch. Carelessly she threw the cushions on the ground behind her and hectically searched the narrow gap between the backrest and the seating surface. Last night, she had watched Frozen with Trixie - one of her daughter's all time favorites' - so maybe she took it off, right? Chloe could feel her vision grow blurry. She must have lost it here. Must have.

"Mom."

"Mom!"

Chloe looked up to find Trixie standing in front of her. She was wearing dark jeans and one of those goofy t-shirts she always matched with Ella. Her dark hair was tight in a ponytail, which was swept over her right shoulder. Her little girl had grown so much in the past few months - and she had barely noticed it. Trixie was a beautiful girl, but the way she looked at her mother only shattered Chloe's already broken heart even further. There laid pain and a tad of anxiety behind her daughter's eyes. Chloe briefly closed her eyes and hastily wiped away the tears. The last thing she wanted was to hurt those around her, especially Trixie, just because she was hurting herself.

"Uh, breakfast is ready, Trix. I will join you in a minute, mommy is just looking for something-"

"Are you looking for this?" Trixie asked and raised her left arm. Her daughter's small hands were holding up the necklace. The golden bullet was dangling in the air, totally innocent and unaware of how much meaning it held for its' owner.

"Uh, yeah, uh..where did you find that?" Chloe asked and rounded the couch to kneel down in front of her daughter. With her fingertips she grazed the bullet that had once been embedded into Lucifer's leg. She couldn't help the sigh of relief. She hadn't lost it.

"It was on my nightstand..you probably took it off last night, when you brought me to bed." the girl answered and offered her mother a small smile, "It's the necklace that Lucifer gave you, right?"

Chloe chuckled and slowly bobbed her head up and down. Trixie was exceptionally apprehensive, there was barely a thing that went by that girl. "It is, monkey. And this may sound stupid, because it's just a necklace, but..it makes me feel connected to him, you know?" Chloe softly cupped her daughter's face with her hands, after tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's not stupid. I know you miss him." Trixie replied and reached out to put her mother's hair aside. A few seconds later, Chloe could feel the cold metal against her skin, as her daughter closed the clisp of the necklace. She smiled sadly at her daughter's words, as her right hand automatically reached for the necklace. And this time around, the necklace was exactly where it belonged.

"I do. I really, really do."

"I miss him, too. And I am sorry that he left." the little girl said. Though her mother was good at pretending she wasn't hurt, there were few moments, just like this one, where Chloe could no longer keep her walls up. And as much as Trixie loved Lucifer - and missed him - she hated how much he hurt her mother by leaving.

"No, no, monkey. You don't have to be sorry, okay?" Chloe whispered and nodded to underline her words, "You are the last person that should be sorry, okay? In fact, I think I should be the one to apologize. I am sorry for not being there for you in the last few months."

"It's okay, mommy. You loved him. It's okay to be sad that he is gone."

Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, when she didn't come up with anything. She was slightly awe-struck by the way her daughter had managed to sum up her situation in merely two short sentences.

"It's just like when my friend Tim moved out of town, you remember? He was my best friend and I was really sad that he was no longer going to school with me." Trixie explained, when her mother didn't say anything.

Chloe sniffed. "Yeah..yeah, I remember. I love you, monkey, you know that?" She then pulled her daughter in for a tight hug. The little girl immediately wrapped her arms around her mother and embraced her tightly, knowing all too well that that was exactly what her mother needed right now. Chloe smiled softly, as she buried her face in her daughter's dark hair. Reluctantly Chloe let go off Trixie. "Come on now, let's get you something to eat, so you don't miss your bus to school." she said, as she got up.

"Okay." Trixie agreed and just like that she was back to being her cheery self, "Oh, you made omelette. Yummy!" the girl exclaimed with a happy smile. She continued rambling on about school and what classes she would be having today.

Chloe smiled softly. Even though her marriage with Dan hadn't work out and Trixie hadn't exactly been planned, it was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Her hand found its' way back to her necklace. With her slim fingers she took the bullet into her hand and carefully explored its' edges and holes. If only there was a way for her to communicate with him. She had so many questions she desperately needed an answer to. Would he ever return? And when? Was there anyway she could help him, so that he could return? Was he really okay? After all she knew that being the king of hell wasn't exactly what he wanted. She blew out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. As long as she was wearing that necklace she could at least half-heartedly convince herself that Lucifer was okay. And as irrational as it sounded, she was holding on to the slim chance that maybe one day he would return to earth. To be with her.


End file.
